Good girls gone bad, And Bad girls gone worse
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: our favorite Magical Ladies have a friendly chat while in Azkaban .song fic for the song "Cell Block Tango" I only own my Oc nothing else please read and review. FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS FOR THE SONG THEY ARE PROPERTY OF WHO EVER OWNS THE MUSICAL CHICAGO! SO KINDLY STOP BITCHING TO ME ABOUT IT THANK YOU! (Cough Cough) sorry bout that dears. on with the show.


_(I do not own Harry potter just my Oc, flames shall be used to roast marshmallows please R/R thank you)_

_Pop_

Name: Narcissa Malfoy

Age: (41)

Charge: (Assault with a deadly weapon, one count of manslaughter)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence: (two years prison time in Azkaban)

_Six_

Name: Ginerva Weasley

Age: (19)

Charge: (Murder third degree 1)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence: (2 years, Azkaban Prison)

_Squish_

Name: Bellatrix Lestrange

Age: (45)

Charge: (Murder in the first degree, one count)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence: (10 years Azkaban prison)

_Ah Ah_

Name: Fleur Delacore

Age: (28)

Charge: (murder in the second degree)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence :( 8 years Azkaban prison)

_Cicero_

Name: Hermione Granger

Age: (20)

Charge: (third degree Murder two count)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence: (6 years Azkaban prison)

_Lipchitz_

Name: Jacquelyn Parr

Age: (34)

Charge: (Murder, consorting with Death eaters, hiding a Fugitive)

Verdict: (Guilty)

Sentence: (10 years Azkaban prison)

_HE HAD IT COMMIN!_

_HE HAD IT COMMIN!_

_HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME!_

Bellatrix purred predatorily as the Weasley was pushed roughly in to her cell. "Bet this place is still nicer than the dump you call home Ay Weasley?!" she cackled madly. "Now now Bella, Play nice." Jacquelyn tutted, she kneeled next to the bars the connected their cells, "So what are you in for Doll face," she said kindly. Ginny sniffled and looked up at the older woman who was the first person to show her any kindness. "I shouldn't be here, I didn't actually do anything wrong." Across the room Narcissa Malfoy chuckled, "we know don't worry, we've never heard of a man getting killed, who didn't get exactly what was coming to him. Right Ladies?" a choir of agreement sounded from the other five girls in the room. "You see, you're among friends here, now, tell ole Jackie what you did" Jacquelyn smiled. Ginny still seemed timid. "I know how bout we all tell? Cissa you go first." "Oh very well." She sighed.

"Now you people have these little, hmm, Habits, that get you down? Like Lucius, Now Lucius positively LOVED to complain about everything. He could whine and complain until he was blue in the face. Well it may sound silly, but One day I am REALLY irritated and I'm looking for a little sympathy here. And then there's my Husband, sipping brandy and, and gripping about God knows what. Well I said to him, "Lucius Malfoy So help me God if you don't shut your trap for five minutes." And he just keeps at it like I never said a thing. So I take that bloody cane of his and every gently, just to get his attention, whack him over the head with it." She rolled her eyes, "well I guess I hit him harder than I thought because next thing I know he started bleeding and the police are at my door step!"

_HE HAD IT COMMIN!_

_HE ONLY HAD HIM SELF YOU BLAME!_

"I mean you can only put up with so much bitching, I guess I finally snapped."

_IF YOU'D OF BEEN THERE_

_IF YOU'D OF HEARD IT_

_I BET YA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME!_

"Alright girl you've heard one of us." They prodded Ginny, "Now spill, what did little miss golden girl do to land herself a spot in murderess row?" "Aright aright I'll tell you." She conceded.

"Okay so you all know how I and Potter had a small fling going on right?" they all nodded." Well we were married for a time, and he when to see me practice with the rest of the Harpies you know the Quidditch. Well all the girls are ogling at him and he doesn't do a thing to stop it! So we go home and he says he's going out for a drink with the Lads, well I don't think a thing of it, and a few hours later he still isn't back, so I decide to go out for a late night fly but I left my broom in the locker room. So I head back and unlock the locker room door, but it's already unlocked, so I push it open and…" she leaves it off to cover her mouth like she would be sick, "well let just say Harry was NOT out with the boys." Hermione covered her mouth scandalized,"You me he?" "Yep" "with WHOM?" "Patricia, Lola, Katie, Abby, Violet, and Ruby." Bellatrix and the rest of the girls, blushed a squealed, "ZIX? ZIX GIRLS, ALL AT VOUNCE?!" Fleur gasped. "Okay so, I rush home and he comes back an hour later. Just enough time for me mix him a "Drink" if you know what I mean. You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic." Bellatrix cackled and tried to hug Ginny through the bars, "I love this girl!"

_HE HAD IT COMMIN_

_HE HAD IT COMMIN_

_HE TOOK A FLOWER IN ITS PRIME_

_AND THEN HER USED IT_

_AND HE ABUSED IT! _

_IT WAS A MURDER BUT NOT A CRIME!_

"Zokay Bellatrix, Vair is Vair, your turn." Fleur said lying on the cold hard ground. "Well, if you must know, you all know my husband Rudolphus, well one night I was watching a house elves prepare dinner." Hermione glared at the already hated woman, "and my husband storms in like a bat out of Hell! Well he starts ranting about my unfaithfulness, and mind you this is coming from a man who uses hookers on a regular base. Well he comes at me with this deranged look in his eye saying he would show me he was twice the man the Dark Lord was. It was very clear what his intentions where, show I grabbed a knife to defend myself, and the damn fool ran into it! He ran into my knife 10 times!"

IF YOU'D HAVE BEEN THERE

IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN IT

I BET YA YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME

"Now what I'm curious about is Fleur, how did that sweet little veela get locked in here?" Hermione Mused. Fleur looked much put out looked at the ground. "I'm in here because the English justice system is stupid." "Can I get an AMEN!" Bellatrix whooped. "I really don't what to talk about it." Fleur began to cry, "It's Okay Fleur, You don't have to. Does she girls." Jacquelyn glared hard at all of them, "Um no , not at all, it's fine." The group mumbled.

"Okay Mud blood your turn." Bella hissed. "BELLA" Jackie snapped. "Go on sweetie."

"Well I was on my honey moon with Ronald, at this really nice Hotel in Barcelona Spain. And He couldn't keep his eyes off of this slutty looking waitress!" she fumed, "when we got back to the room, I went off to get a massage and Ronald got into the hot tub, I walked past the slutty waitress on my way out and she was carrying a bag of ice to the room, well like a fool I trusted Ron to think with his brain and not his penis. I come back two hours later." "It's took you Two Hours to get a massage?" Ginny piped looking skeptical. "Not the point Ginny. Any way I come back and I open the door. And there's Ronald and the Slutty waitress, in what seemed to be a very complicated sex move or an acrobatic trick. Well I completely blacked out; it's all just a blur next thing I know I'm covered in blood."

The group stopped in silence for a few minutes only the moans and screams of the mad pierced the silence.

"well Jacquelyn looks like it's just you now, you seem really nice, what did you do?"

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Me? I tried to kill for love."

"What do you mean tried?"

"I mean I didn't succeed."

" Dears I was in love with a Death eater."

"really? WHO!?" Hermione shot

"Severus Snape."

"WHAT!?" the all shouted at her, "I think you were already mad when you can in here!" Bella said

"Just shut up and listen. Like I said I was in love, I was hiding him in my home after her killed Dumbledore, one day an Auror came and searched my house. Severus was found, I hit the Auror over the head with a fire poker, wounded him but I could bring my self to kill him, Snape got away, but I was arrested."

They all fell into silence one more.

"really though. Snape? Of all people?"

"Oh stuff it Bella, you were in love with a noseless Hitler Wannabe"


End file.
